


All I Want For Christmas Is You (Trohley Oneshot)

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: FOB, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21





	All I Want For Christmas Is You (Trohley Oneshot)

Andy was just rolling over in bed, about to close his eyes once again to fall asleep when none other than his infamous alarm clock blared, making him groan and pound the snooze button. Even though it only makes it stay off for what, another nine minutes? It was nine minutes Andy definitely needed. He had a restless night, tossing and turning with no sleep whatsoever, maybe an hour if he was lucky. He was waiting up all night for Joe to come back from his parents house, a good five-hundred miles away. His dad was sick, sadly, and Andy knew Joe had to be there for him, but he missed him terribly. He didn't go with him because of work issues, but he wished he did. He hate being away from Joe for even a second. Joe was Andy's life and everyone knew it. It wasn't hard to tell that they were in love by any means; the way they smile at each other, look at each other, and even act around each other. All in all, they were made for each other.

Andy knew there wasn't any guarantee that Joe would be home last night, but he waited and waited, hoping that any minute, the love of his life would walk through that door and that he could just hug him and never let him go. Sadly, it never happened. Andy stayed up until at least four am, waiting and waiting, but he wound up falling asleep on the couch around four thirty. When he woke up an hour later, he dragged his feet to their room and got into bed, but not before putting a shirt of Joe's on. It was the closest thing to a Joe hug, right?

After thinking about Joe for another hour, Andy finally fell asleep, clutching one of Joe's pillows tightly.

And so here Andy is again, groaning when his alarm clock woke him up for a second time. Considering the nine extra minutes of no sleep, Andy didn't bother hitting the snooze button again. He dragged himself out of bed, but not before looking at the clock when he turned it off. Precisely 9:56 am. He'd set his alarm for nine thirty, so he must have laid in bed for longer than he expected.

He walked to the bathroom, did what had to be done, and then wandered down the stairs for a glass of water. It was Christmas Eve and still no Joe when he walked into the living room. He sighed and then walked into the i!kitchen. He got a glass of water, then made himself a quick breakfast. After he ate, he walked into the living room and turned the tv on, flipping through channel after channel, finally giving up and settling on the movie Elf. Truthfully, Andy loved that movie, so it wasn't as torturous as it sounded. About halfway through the movie, he wound up dozing off again, clutching a throw pillow tightly.

"Andy, you have to wake up," someone said hours later, jolting Andy out of his slumber.

Andy opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open. Standing before him, still holding his bags, was Joe. The love of his life was standing right in front of him. Andy couldn't help himself, so he practically tackled Joe to the ground in the biggest and tightest hug he'd ever given him. Andy could feel Joe smile against the crook of his neck, then Joe hugged him back equally as hard.

"I missed you," Andy told Joe. "I'm so glad you're back."

"I missed you too," Joe responded, not letting Andy go. "I thought about you everyday, every second."

"Same," Andy replied. "How's your dad?"

"Much better," Joe said. "Hey, it's Christmas Eve."

"Yeah," Andy responded.

"You know what that means, right?" Joe asked.

"What?" Andy asked, pulling away and staring at Joe.

"That means we have to do what we always do. We have to bake cookies, sing Christmas carols, and finish the night with some cuddling and Christmas movies," Joe stated.

"I knew I loved you," Andy said.

Oh, he knew it alright, as did Joe. Andy finally pulled all the way away from Joe and then ran after Joe as he ran into the kitchen. The both of them quickly gathered the baking ingredients for the cookies, as well as some cook books. Joe and Andy fought over the books, both of them trying to look at different pages at the same time, but eventually wound up having a laughing attack and settling on simple peanut butter kiss cookies. Andy knew they were Joe's favorites, so he just pushed the other recipes aside and just gave in.

They grabbed the remaining ingredients from the cabinets and fridge and then walked back to the counter, practically spilling everything, making them laugh harder.

This is what Andy loved best about Joe, and Joe secretly about Andy. They rarely ever fought, and when they did, it was resolved within minutes, literally, and then they always, and I mean always, had a great time together. Andy always made Joe laugh, even if he didn't want to, and Joe made Andy laugh, even when he didn't want to. That's what's great about the two of them; they make each others lives better. Without each other, they felt like they'd be lost, but when they're together, they're inseparable. Some would even say that they're perfect for each other.

"Hand me the mixer, babe?" Joe asked.

Andy only smiled at Joe, then handed him the mixer. Joe gladly accepted it and even have Andy a little peck on the cheek, just to tide him over. Andy blushed a little, which Joe loved. He thought he looked adorable when he did that. Well, truth be told, Joe always thought Andy was adorable.

After putting the appropriate ingredients into the mixer, precisely following the directions while doing so, Joe flipped the mixer on, but perhaps a little too powerful at first, considering the ingredients flew everywhere, creating a giant mess all over the two of them and the counter. Joe flashed Andy a worried look, in which Andy replied in doing the same, but instantly bursting out in laughter seconds later, making Joe laugh as well.

"You're the only one I know who can't even handle a mixer," Andy said.

"It's a complicated piece of machinery!" Joe stated.

"Machinery?" Andy asked, laughing a little harder.

Joe glared at him, then reached behind him for the bag of flour. Andy asked for it, therefore he will get it, right? Right. Joe reached into the bag as Andy backed away, then slowly walked up to Andy and gently leaned in, kissing him on the lips quickly. After he pulled away, Joe smiled and held his hand out, blowing all of the flour into Andy's face and hair, making himself die of laughter, Andy following not too long after.

Now you see though, Andy wouldn't let Joe off the hook that easily. Oh, no, not at all. Of course Andy would have to get revenge, I mean it's like a rule. As Joe had his back turned to Andy seconds later, Andy took his opportunity and grabbed the bag of flour quietly. Reaching into the bag, he slowing crept towards Joe, who still had his back to Andy. Silly, silly Joe. Andy threw a handful of flour onto Joe's head, all of it getting stuck in Joe's abundance of hair.

"You're a dick sometimes, deary," Joe said as he spun around.

"Oh, I know," Andy stated. "And it's all for you."

"Oh, well in that case, I love it," Joe said as he gently grabbed Andy's face, pulling him into Joe's kiss. 

Pure and absolute bliss, Joe always thought to himself when he kissed Andy. He'd always hoped Andy felt the same, and he did, trust me. To both of them, there was nothing better than each others kisses, and well, each other in general. You see, they were like a drug to one another, one you slowly got addicted too and soon couldn't live without. Now Joe, Joe had honestly had his deal with drugs, but Andy was the best one. By far. Joe always knew drugs were bad, but Andy wasn't, far from it. Andy was a drug that kept Joe alive, kept him sane.

"Now, with those finally in the oven, we've got some cleaning up to do," Andy stated, making Joe groan. "You started the mess, baby."

Joe gave Andy a small smile before grabbed some paper towels and wetting them down under the faucet. Within minutes, surprisingly, they were done cleaning and the kitchen was spotless. Once they both sighed with relief, Joe took Andy's hand and led him into the living room, lying on the couch with Andy between him, holding him in his arms. This was another thing the two of them loved. Joe loved holding Andy and Andy loved being help by Joe. It made him feel protected, like nothing could ever hurt him again, and truthfully, nothing had hurt him since he found Joe. Joe was a life saver.

After close to a half hour of Elf and just laying there, talking, the timer on the oven went off and Andy got up and took care of everything, leaving Joe there by himself on the couch, close to dozing off. Minutes later, Andy came back with a plateful of cookies, making Joe open his eyes instantly. He sat up and let Andy get himself situated between his legs again, then giving him a little hug once he was comfortable.

Over the next hour, they shared laughter, past Christmas memories, and well, the cookies. Maybe even a few kisses were stolen... Once they had finished everything and cleaned up again, it was around nine pm. That meant from now on, it was snuggling and Christmas movie time.

This time, Andy laid down on the couch, allowing Joe to lay in front of him, Andy draping his arm around Joe's chest, pulling him closer, giving his head a gentle kiss. Joe smiled and pulled Andy's hand closer, giving it a feather-light kiss, then allowing it back to where it previously was.

They spent the rest of that perfect day laying on the couch in each others arms, occasionally stealing more kisses and laughing a little more. Andy was so happy to have his lover back, as was Joe. As said before, the two of them are inseparable.

"I love you, Joe," Andy said as he dozed off.

"I love you, Andrew," Joe said as he did the same.


End file.
